


The Death of Dean

by Gruesomedirector



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Afterlife, Heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gruesomedirector/pseuds/Gruesomedirector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean dies and goes to Heaven, where TWO people are waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Death of Dean

And so Dean’s time had come.

Well, his time had come, again. Dying wasn't new to the Winchester. What was different this time, was that he was actually going to go with his reaper. Somehow, he already knew.

He wasn’t sure whether she would need to convince him to come, or if he would sort of just.. Come along. The thought was a bit unnerving, but not as unnerving as it would usually have been.

One thing that he was certain about, was that he had died.

It had been at a end of a hunt.. Or had it been the end of the world? Uncertainty struck again.

His most recent memory wasn’t very clear on that part.

He’d been badly injured and his spirit, his soul, was now stuck with the same reaper as earlier, only a different hospital. 

Sam had spend all night by his bedside, but by morning, Dean’s heartbeat had stopped. The doctors _had_ told Sam that this was the most likely outcome, but of course Sammy had stayed.

Remembering what had happened to Bobby, when he refused to go with a reaper, and stayed in this world.. Well, that wasn’t something Dean liked to think about. And he didn’t see _any_ appeal in having someone sell their soul to save his life.. Well, there was only one opportunity, wasn’t there? Apparently the angels didn’t see any use for him either, since they hadn’t already shown up to save him. Seeing as Michael was locked in the cage with Lucifer, that made sense.

So, no one to save him. And he wouldn’t be able to save Sam any longer. The reaper had half managed to convince him that going would be the best.

”Sam is going to be alright.” She had told him. ”He’s a talented hunter, and he has already shown that he's got the ability to move on. You should do the same” .

You could only cheat Death so many times, anyway.

 

Dean woke up in his childhood’s home. He had already been in his personal heaven before, so this wasn’t a surprise.

_Back in heaven again. Took a holiday on Earth for a while. A couple of years away, before returning._

That was a weird thing to state, even for a hunter.

Then again, his life hadn’t been normal at all, _even for a hunter_.

With a shrug, Dean stood. He noticed, that he had gone from sitting in a hospital bed, to sitting in his old bed. A smile slowly spread across his face.

Now, he would go downstairs and say "hi" to his mother, very casually, just like last time he had died. And they would eat her delicious pie together, and listen to The Beatles or Led Zeppelin. And that would be the rest of eternity for him. And it would be… Awesome. 

He couldn’t help but hope that Sammy would turn up in.. 40-50 years. Not too soon, he should have stories to share. If Sammy showed up too soon, then it would be Dean's fault. For leaving too early, and not taking care of his brother. Dean was beginning to have second thoughts, but what did that matter. It was too late.

 

One step at a time, he went down the stairs.  He could already smell his mother’s delicious apple pie in the air.

He entered the kitchen, and much as he had expected, there she was, waiting for him. She smiled at him, a smile that he had missed so often.

Dean was taken aback, but not by the sight of his mother.

His angel friend, Castiel, was there too, waiting. 

”Dean,” He began before Dean could say anything ”I.. Have been informed about what happened. I wanted to let you know, that I’m going to watch over Sam.”

Dean stood for a moment, not knowing how to react to a surprise that showed up _after he had died_.

Then it hit him. His answer was simple.

”Thanks, Cas. I’ll have that as my dying wish.” 


End file.
